


Heartbeats

by dollylux



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Comfort, Desperation, Emotional Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come home."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeats

**Author's Note:**

> Written with the song "Heartbeats" as covered by José González on repeat. More mood than lyrics.

"Come home."

Two words. Two simple, small words and Iker had felt his body quake. He had felt tired suddenly, he felt heavy, felt old and weary and lonely. He'd made his exit as soon as he could, had driven from the business district into the more private, residential part of Madrid that held both his and Sergio's houses, two separate houses though they rarely spent nights apart anymore. They had eventually bedded down in his own house. Sergio had permeated the wood of the floors, had deepened the color of the paint on the walls, had made the sheets smell like the sun and made his house a home.

Iker can feel the exact weight of his heart in his chest as he pulls into the driveway, as he abandons his car and his bags and just makes his way into the house, the house that is quiet but not empty, that is dark but breathing. He takes the stairs in twos and his chest is already rising and falling in pure emotion by the time he finds the doorway to his own room and there Sergio is on his bed, amongst his pillows and the layers and colors of his sheets and blankets. Sergio has lit candles, just three of them, three deep red ones gathered on a mirrored plate on Iker's dresser, the gold of the flame and the red of the wax making the room feel unreal, feel deeper than the earth. Iker makes quick work of removing his clothes and he can already hear dragging sounds of Sergio breathing as he watches him in absolute silence, not a single movement in the room but Iker's fingers shedding worn cotton from pale skin.

He rushes through the shove off of his shoes when he sees Sergio push up onto his elbows, too hungry and aching to wait for Iker to join him and so Iker stops him with the weight of his body onto the mattress, the first touch of his skin against Sergio's making their throats tighten, making Sergio's eyes blur with tears that send the flames of the candles into bright bursts through his vision. He accepts Iker's weight gratefully, his legs parting for him like a sacred act and he welcomes him down between them, against himself. His elbows slide over Iker's shoulders as he wraps his arms around him and their mouths meet, open and knowing exactly what they want and neither of them react to the other's tears, neither react to the gasping sob Sergio whispers into Iker's mouth or the crush of Iker's arms around Sergio's body. They rock against each other and push down deeper into the bed, nesting down into the blankets to hide even from the room, from the walls that seem to want something from them in this moment, from every single thing in the world but each other because they want and need nothing else, even the bed a luxury, even the pillows under Sergio's head because they just want skin, they just want warmth and spit and sucked-swollen pink mouths and the bones of each other's hands and fingers and wrists and ribs and hips. Iker wants to tell Sergio how much he misses him but it will sound ridiculous even though they both feel it, it will sound pathetic because they see each other literally every single day but it's different now and they both know it, it's the lack of each other during those moments they live for, that they were specifically built for, it's the lack of Sergio on the new grass of their pitch and the lack of his strong, young body in front of him (always, always always alwaysalways) during those terrifying, doubtful moments and it was the relief that Iker always felt when he saw Sergio's legs tense that he misses most, when he saw the exact way that body curves when he goes in for a tackle, it was Sergio on his team, sharing their passion together.

He pushes his face down into Sergio's neck just to surround himself with his scent, with the overwhelming soundtrack of Sergio's fierce heartbeat and the reassurance of him breathing in and out and in again. He pushes up into him without ceremony just to hear the intensifying of those sounds, the strengthening of Sergio's scent as he immediately starts to sweat, as his body prepares and starts to immediately beg for sex. When Sergio's arms tighten around him his heart literally skips and he starts to push and push mindlessly, giving him more but not taking anything from him, urged on simply by the beating of Sergio's heart, by the want in his voice and the need in his body. He will have him here, he will unravel him and he will fill him up and he will hide him and keep him safe and expose him and peel him apart layer by layer until he's shaking and he will keep going, he will give every single drop of sweat and spit and come to this boy until he needs nothing more, he will have him here, right here because Sergio is his to have.


End file.
